13 Minutes (A Swan Queen Ficlet)
by juicecupswanqueen
Summary: Regina makes an unannounced visit one early morning and Emma convinces her to throw caution to the wind and to take a chance. This is a deleted scene from "To Woo the Queen".
_**A/N:**_ This is a "deleted scene" from my Swan Queen fanfic, _**"To Woo the Queen"**_. It never made the final version of the fic. It is a sexy scene of what might have happened had Regina followed Emma into her bedroom during **"Chapter 5: The Underwear Welcoming Committee"** instead of Henry waking up and finding them in the living room.

* * *

A beat passed and Emma humorously pointed toward the hallway, "So… bed now? I think I can still do right by you in 13 minutes. It's a bit of a rush but I work well under pressure."

"Emma." Regina stammered, her resolve breaking.

"Regina." Emma playfully jested.

The moment of surrender was displayed by the wanton need that stole across Regina's beautiful features and when her brown eyes peered into the hallway of bedrooms, Emma sprang excitedly and all but dragged the sexy brunette in that direction.

"I'll take that as a _yes."_

Even as she was being towed behind the eager blonde whose grip tightened and whose hips saucily swayed, Regina pushed caution out of her mind and went willingly with a yearning bounce in her own step. Before this minute was over, she would be in Emma Swan's _bedroom_. Her mind reeled and the thrill of it made her feel as if she were a sailor who had fallen off her ship and was nearly overtaken by the waves, except these were not waves of water but of sheer unadulterated lust.

Through the doorway, Emma hauled her conquest into the dimly lit room and climbed onto her messy bed, kicking the covers to the foot of it and pulling Regina down after her.

"I can't believe where I am right now." Regina toed her heels off and gasped at the weight of Emma's body, leaning into her back as the blond tugged her in closer, spooning her and holding her as if she was a most valued treasure.

"Me neither," Emma whispered, causing Regina's body to shiver with need. "Isn't this exciting?" The blonde caressed a delicate hand and drew it to her lips where each knuckle was met by an eagerly nipping mouth. Then, she continued her assault by administering the same attention tenderly to Regina's temple and the older woman closed her eyes against the onslaught of emotions. She had sorely misunderstood and underestimated the seductive prowess of Emma Swan. Like she had in her office, Regina found herself falling prey to Emma Swan's powerful seduction and any doubts that she had before, faded and was replaced by paramount longing.

Wishing it was Emma's lip instead, Regina nibbled on the plumpness of hers as a hand splayed warmly across her belly. _Turn around!_ Regina thought to herself, while trying to keep her breathing steady. Her earlobe was drawn into the heat of Emma's mouth and her body throbbed in anticipation. _Since when are you afraid?_

The bed creaked and shifted as Regina stretched onto her back, catching Emma's appreciative beam before the blonde's head descended to bewitch her with sweet plucking lips. However, the kiss quickly became an eruption of pent up feelings that both women had been harboring for days. Immediately, their arms wound around the feminine landscape of each other's squirming bodies while tongues played wildly, coaxing a pooling response for each of them at the apex of their thighs.

In a matter of seconds, Regina realized her blouse was halfway undone and Emma's lips trailed each loosened button. Once the garment was gaping open, the impassioned Sheriff retraced her path upwards with fondling digits and began to flick Regina's awakening nipples through the soft fabric of her bra.

"You have the most perfect breasts I have ever seen, Regina. I haven't been able to get them out of my mind."

One nipple was seized by grazing teeth and the other was tweaked between two tormenting fingers. Regina muted her cries with the heel of her hand and reminded herself silently, _Don't scream. Don't scream!_

Each jaunty touch on her hardened tips shot another bolt of arousal to quake through Regina's body and she delved into Emma's hair as the blonde's mouth covered hers again, further suppressing her moans. Regina was thankful for it. Henry's bedroom was adjacent to this one after all, and luckily over the beating of her loud heart she could hear her son snoring softly.

"Emma... this is... crazy!" Regina caught Emma's swirling tongue and glided against it wetly with her own. "Henry is just next door."

Both women knew with certainty, though, that their son slept heavily and was not easily woken. Basking in that truth, Emma ravished Regina with a sexy look and smiled wickedly. "Then we'd better not dawdle. I'll make it last longer next time." Emma brushed gentle knuckles down Regina's cheek and then continued the journey between her breasts, and stopping at the mayor's belt buckle. "Over or under, Regina?"

The brunette frowned at the silly question. _Over or under what?_ This was ludicrous. Perhaps they should wait until another time, though her body was in full protest to that idea. "Emma," Regina started in an apologetic tone.

Emma read Regina well and claimed her lips demandingly, hoping to waylay her hesitation. If the Mayor really wanted to stop, Emma would respect her wishes. When she felt Regina give in and try to overtake her with a storm of kisses, she decided for both of them with an attractive glow, "We'll start with _over_ first," and immediately pressed two fingers against her crouch. At the welcome rush of sensation, the brunette shut her eyes tightly and gasped at the intimate caress.

"Oh... Oh my…!" Her hand rested on Emma's upper arm for a moment and then squeezed, imploring Emma to press more firmly. "Mmmm, harder."

Emma nearly choked at the sound of Regina's lust laden voice and she added more pressure before slowly tracing the crotch's seam back and forth which was just over Regina's slit. The hand over Emma's arm snaked into her hair and Regina writhed under her touch. Sharing breath while their lips hovered close, Emma needed more and she quickened her fingers' movements. "God, Regina. Is it time for _under?_ Please say it's time for _under."_ Emma buried her face in the crook of the woman's neck and sucked on the pleasantly perfumed flesh there while she continually rubbed over Regina's clitoral area in circular sweeps and the brunette's hips rose wildly at the urgent provocation.

"Yes, Emma. Under. _Under!"_

"Hell yes!" Emma tore at the leather belt and then practically ripped the trousers' front-snap open, unzipped the fly and then slipped her hand into the opening hastily. Greedy fingers charged past the undergarment's waistband, through a bed of curls and was enveloped by liquid heat. "Fuck, Regina. You feel incredible." Her middle finger skimmed easily between Regina's silky labia and when it came up to fondle her slippery swelling bundle of nerves, Regina bit her lip to keep from crying out. Quite pleased with the panting sounds filling the air, Emma continued her mission to please the Queen and her excited stroking became relentless.

With each syncopated huff Regina made, Emma answered with a whispered "yes" coaxing Regina closer to her orgasm, "Yes... Yes... Yes... Give it to me." Emma caught pouty lips between her own and then continued her verbal baiting. "I want to watch you come undone."

Emma dipped her finger lightly, stabbing at Regina's opening to gather more wetness.

"Oh, Emma... yes...God, yes…" Moistening her lips, Regina luxuriated in the delicious tingles cast by Emma's fervent touches and her breathing became more labored as the hot building tension in her loins grew from an ember to a fiery inferno. "Don't stop!"

"Not until you're satisfied, Regina."

It was an answer that won the Queen over and she held the blonde's head still for searing open-mouthed kisses that Emma whimpered under the power of.

"I want to see you." Emma left no question which part of her she wanted to see as her gaze latched onto a silky fabric covered breast. The sight of Regina's chest heaving and her own hand moving urgently in Regina's pants, was such an alluring sight that Emma felt she could possibly achieve her own orgasm without even being touched. However this was about Regina, and time was slipping away from them. Refocusing on what was most important to her, Emma forced herself to think of Regina's climax which would ultimately be her own reward. "Take a nipple out for me." With curling fingers, the brunette shakily pulled the lace edge of her bra down exposing a swollen dark tip. Emma grunted in pleasure and immediately took it into her mouth while her fingers rubbed faster between Regina's legs.

"Oh my GOD, yes! Like that."

Regina became unhinged at this new technique of stimulation and her pelvis rocked harder, riding Emma's hand. When Emma flicked Regina's clit and bit down on the hardened knot of her breast, the older woman grabbed Emma's pillow, held it over her face and screamed into it while her body thrashed with release.

Emma reveled in Regina's muffled shrieks even as the brunette tried to remove her quickly rubbing hand by the wrist, but Emma was strong and stubborn. It wasn't until Regina's hand left the pillow to cup the back of the blonde's head while her thighs clamped shut that Emma relented and allowed the woman to turn on her side as her soaked hand was trapped between her legs.

With the pillow loosely hiding her still, Regina slumped into a sated heap. She could not remember a more magnificent orgasm, and as she lifted the pillow, she discovered Emma smugly gazing at her and sucking her juices off her fingers. It was such an erotic view, Regina was fairly certain she would carry this image with her through the rest of the day.

"You... are... delicious." Emma fell to her side where they shared the same pillow. Registering Regina's hair fanned along the cotton surface and the warm satisfied woman laying atop her mattress, Emma gestured at her bedding and smiled, "I like the fact that my bed is going to smell like you. It'll make it cozier to sleep in."

Regina stroked an errant lock of hair behind Emma's ear. She had imagined them like this before, fantasized about it many times, but now that they were here, there seemed to be a new light around Emma Swan.

"Emma, I..." Regina was interrupted by an alarm going off in the other room.

"He snoozes it," they both said and chuckled. They knew they had eight minutes left before their son would be up.

Still Regina sat up, her center wet and squishy to the touch. Perhaps she could do a drying spell on herself. There wasn't enough time for a shower.

"I'll make breakfast," she said and scooted toward the edge of the bed.

"Hold it." Emma scooted to the end of the bed also and sat behind her, wrapping her arms and legs around the mayor. "You're not going to shut me out now are you?"

"What?"

Emma raised an eyebrow, "That thing you do. You know, _'You've NEVER had my back, Miss Swan'_ and _'Leave me alone, Miss Swan'_."

Regina snorted at the poor imitation of her. "Emma, don't be ridiculous."

"Then you don't be..." Emma mentally searched for the best possible description for when Regina became emotionally distant and settled on, " _shutty-outtie_."

Regina turned her head and pinned Emma with a silly stare. "That's not even a word."

"It is with _you,_ Regina." Emma gathered her close and said more meaningfully. "Don't run from us."

Several seconds ticked by and even though the sexual thrill had dissipated, there was a tender afterglow that still remained. Emma's face beseechingly peeked over her shoulder and Regina was smitten with the adorableness of it. Smiling and sighing the brunette rubbed noses with the blonde and vowed, "I won't be..." She rolled her brown eyes, "... _shutty-outtie."_

Emma smiled, "Promise."

Regina kissed her quickly and soundly. "I promise."

* * *

 **End Notes:** To read _**"To Woo the Queen"** _ please find it in my list of works here on the fanfiction site. Thank you and comments are appreciated!


End file.
